Nobody's Dream Girl
by runningbarefoot
Summary: Senior year at Chilton. RT


Monday Morning, Chilton Auditorium

"I have been expecting you. Looking forward to you, in fact. 86 graduating classes have walked these halls. All 86 of them have left this school a success. I haven't been let down yet We've had 86 classes of greatness here at Chilton. I expect no less of you. You will be challenged. You will be judged. But through it all, I expect you to be a good role model to all those below it ,like the seniors before you were. Do try not to dissapoint."

Austin James smirked at the applause the headmaster received, as he clapped along with his fellow class mates. What you don't know won't hurt you, he thought as he slipped an arm around his girl friend.

* * *

Rory grinned a small smile as she adjusted in her seat. Her senior year was finally here. And who would it be better to spend with than her the gorgeous guy who had just casually laid his arm around her shoulder. She had started out Chilton a disaster: stressed out over her classes, angry with the general population of the school, and irritated with herself for not succeding as well as she should have. But this year was going to be different. She was a senior, at the top of the class (only second to Paris), and the girl friend of the perfect guy. Her perfect guy. This was her last year here, and she was going to live it up.

* * *

Tristan Dugrey knew girls found him attractive, even after his long absense. You see, Tristan had this aura, when people met him they they were instantly drawn to him . Maybe it was his charismatic smile, or maybe, like his dad said, it was in the genes. Whatever it was, it made him the envy of his peers. He was the guy they looked up to, the guy who was never insecure, never nervous.

But Rory Gilmore made him nervous. Her startling, curious blue eyes didn't seem to miss a thing and he was out of his element being around her.

* * *

Chilton Hallway

Ahh, there she is, the object of my obsession for nearly the past two years. Talking to herself of course, probably making sure that she has everything that she needs for her next class.

At first Rory had just amused him, with her fiery temper and big blue eyes. But then he became infatuated by her witty tongue, radiant smile, and unique sense of humor. And later, before he had time to realize it, he had developed a crush on her. She infuriated him with her self-righteousness. Granted, she had every right in the world to be, he had been, afterall, been a complete jerk to her for several years. Honestly though, it was not his fault. He could barely pull decent sounding sentences together around her, let alone nice ones. But it was time to get it together around her. They would be embracing their futures at the end of this year. And without Rory, his future looked bleak.

He had changed since the 'pre-military school days' though, she should have gotten past their bad history. He had apoligized and they should have started their way towards a tentative friendship. That may not have been exactly what he was looking for, but he was ready to take her on any way that she would allow him to. But instead of even that, the worst thing possible had occured. She, the girl of his dreams, had falled for his best friend. How sick could things get?

Tristan strolled up behind her muttering figure. "Talking to yourself again, love?"

She immediately spun around and glared. "Would you stop calling me that? And don't do that," she muttered as he moved in as close as he possibly could with out touching her.

"Do what?"

"That towering thing you always do right before you do what I can tell you're about to do right now, " she stated as his hand was quickly swatted away. That's what Tristan always did. First he moved in so he could tower over her small frame, then he slowly stroked his thumb across her chin, and then, if he was quick enough, he would move in for a kiss. Tristan had not actually been able to accomplish that yet but he was sure that it would happen in the near future, he just had to wait her out. Of course, it didn't help that she was the most stubborn girl he had ever met. Not that he would change that about her. Oh no, he loved his Rory just the way she was. But now things were different. She was his best friends girl. He didn't want to screw things up with Austin anymore than Rory wanted to date him.

Tristan had actually gotten his hopes up for a while. During the summer before their sixth year Rory had started to go to the parties he did and for some reason he thought she was there for him. Of course not, he thought bitterly, perfect student body president Austin James gets my girl. Of course perfect Rory Gilmore only goes for guys like Austin. Guys who didn't screw up enough to get sent away. All I am is the best friend . It's not like being the captain of our soccer team means or the most sought after guy in school means anything at all.

Tristan was actually quite proud of the part he played both on the soccer team and in his class. He had worked toward that goal since took his first stride into the halls of Chilton. The only problem with soccer was that Rory hated it. She also hated the social ladder that everyone placed so much empashis on. Tristan didn't know why he was so obsessed with Rory. He could have any girl he wanted. Next to his older brother Luke, he was the most sought after bachelor Chilton had ever held. But during the past few years Tristan had ended his long spree of flings, he had only been involved one relationship and it had lasted for a record three months.

* * *

Parking Lot

Rory obviously wasn't an unintelligent girl. She knew that Tristan only liked her because she was what he couldn't have. He was just the stuck-up, spoiled best friend of Austin. Being the son of the one the the most influencial families in Hartford probably had that effect on some people.

Rory's face brightened as she felt a familiar arm snake aroung her waste.

"Austin."

"Rory."

"Didn't know you were still here."

"School just got out."

"True."

"Well, are you going to offer me a ride or not?"

"Of course. Couldn't leave someone like Tristan to whisk you off to Stars Hollow," Austin replied elbowing his best friend in the side.

"Of course. Couldn't do something like that."

And suddenly Rory was lost in a sweet, lingering kiss.

"How utterly romantic you two are." Tristan. She forgot he was there. Why couldn't he just let them be. Why did he always have to be right around the corner, lurking, waiting for some excuse to intrude on all of the blissful moments of her life.

"Aw Tristan, I didn't know you cared," Austin replied.

"I don't. And I told you not to call me that," Tristan said coldly.

"Well then Tristan," Austin said ignoring Tristan's last comment, "I suggest you go and find your car since you care so little aboutRory and I."

And with that Austen jumped into his new BMW and sped out of the parking lot with Rory at his side.

* * *

Any good? I hope so. 


End file.
